


Culpa minha

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Amuse
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “E isto como seria útil para efeitos do jantar?”“Para fazer relaxar o cozinheiro! Sabemos que não podes cozinhar bem quando estás tenso, não é?”
Relationships: Miura Haruma/Satoh Takeru





	Culpa minha

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

Magoa-me traduzir as minhas fanfictions com Haruma. Mas talvez magoaria-me mais não fazê-lo. Perdoe-me.

**Culpa minha**

“E aqui que tenho de fazer? Tenho de adicionar sal?”

Haruma virou para o seu namorado com os olhos esbugalhados, e alcançou-o com um puxão rápido, a tomar-lhe as mãos nas próprias.

“Não, Take. Adicionaste o sal ao inicio, não precisas meter mais.” olhou ao redor, a procurar algo de deixar fazer ao maior que não incluísse a possibilidade de catástrofes. “Porque não lavas os vegetais enquanto eu continuo a assar a carne?” propôs com um sorriso, a tentar duma maneira desajeitada de mascarar as suas intenções reais.

E Takeru, naturalmente, ainda assim percebeu isso.

“Sim, sim. Eu sei que sou mau na cozinha, podes dizê-lo sem necessidade de mandar-me fazer coisas inúteis.” protestou, a franzir o sobrolho, mas depois foi para o lavatório como lhe tinha pedido.

Miura fez uma careta, indeciso.

“Não é que sejas mau, Take. Só faltas um pouco de confiança com os ingredientes. E de concentração. Bem, se focasses-te no que fazes, estou certo de que tu também poderias cozinhar.” reflexionou só por um momento nas consequências do seu gesto, e depois deu-lhe a soba. “Porque não começas a cozinhá-la? Fá-la ferver durante alguns minutos e passá-la na panela.” explicou-lhe, de repente confiado.

Takeru murmurou algo incompreensível, mais foi trabalhar.

O menor riu ao vê-lo olhar para a agua à espera que fervesse, a precisar o momento certo para pôr a soba a cozer.

Por mais que mau – porque, sim, era mau – Takeru fosse na cozinha, gostava de tê-lo com ele enquanto tentava ajudá-lo.

Havia algo que amava nos seus passos ligeiros enquanto rondava o quarto, a procurar coisas concretas de fazer, e na sua expressão irritada quando em vez não conseguia fazer algo.

Acabou de grelhar a carne e apagou o o fogão, foi mas perto dele e tirou-o para si com um braço ao redor do quadril.

“Haru! Não me distraias, daqui a pouco tenho de...”

“Sabes.” interrompeu-o, a baixar-se até pôr os lábios no pescoço. “Agora que o penso, há algo que poderia fazer de muito útil, neste momento, e que estou certo de que conseguirias muito bem.” fez troça dele, a meter-se por trás dele e a mexer-se para a frente, a deixar-lhe sentir a sua ereção contra as costas.

Takeru virou-se, ergueu o sobrolho e fez um som irritado.

“E isto como seria útil para efeitos do jantar?”

“Para fazer relaxar o cozinheiro! Sabemos que não podes cozinhar bem quando estás tenso, não é?” respondeu com seguridade, e o maior não pôde evitar de cair na gargalhada.

Apesar da reticência inicial, Takeru levou uma mão para trás, alcançou o sexo do menor por debaixo do tecido das calças, afrouxou-as depressa e procurou um contacto direito com a pele nua.

Tentava manter-se focado nos fogões, mas cedo a sua atenção foi toda por Haruma, pelos gemidos roucos ao seu ouvido, e pela maneira como o menor apertava-o contra si, a procurar um contacto maior com ele.

Haruma mexia-se no seu agarre mais e mais depressa, excitado pela atitude indiferente de Takeru, e não lhe levou muito antes de atingir ao orgasmo, a gozar na sua mão e a morder o seu pescoço para sufocar um gemido mais alto dos outros.

Estava ainda apoiado nele, os olhos fechados e com falta de ar, e recompôs-se só quando o ouviu gritar, a afastá-lo de si.

“Haru! Raios, eu sabia!” fez uma careta, a tomar os pauzinhos e a mergulhá-los na agua para levantar a soba. Não tinha bom aspeto, para nada. “Distraíste-me. Estás demais cozida e agora é intragável.” queixou-se, a virar-se para ele com expressão irritada. “Isto não conta como erro meu.”

Haruma, ainda bastante confuso, não pôde evitar de cair na gargalhada.

Atirou-o para si, beijou os seus lábios e acenou com a cabeça.

“Culpa minha. Foste muito bom, perdoa-me.” concedeu, antes de que o menor se afastasse outra vez.

“Agora deixa-me cozinhar em paz. Vá lá, vai-te embora.” ordenou.

Haruma nem sequer tentou discutir.

A sua parte, aquele dia, Takeru a tinha sem dúvida feita.


End file.
